James' Bad Dream
by cartoonlover20
Summary: James had a nightmare, but he didn't want to somebody know.. But when his tiredness took a toll on his work, Thomas hepled him out to showed him: he is a Really Useful Engine.(requested by tate310)


_James was at a carneval. He was the major attraction, where the aim was to throw the coconuts about him. He looked so silly, and he felt himself so embarrased, but no one care. Everybody had a good fun. Even The Fat Controller came to try this game. Everybody was so good, they could throw out the coconuts, even somebody could throw about his funnel. James wasn't happy at all._

" _Oh my, I wish I could be a Really Useful Engine again"_

"A Really Useful Engine again…. NO!" cried in shock. His eyes opened inmedately. He looked around. He was in the Tidmouth Shed with other engines. Everybody slept, even he could hear a loudly snoring what came from Gordon. James' breathe began normalize, and he calmed slowly.

" Oh, it was just a bad dream again…. Huh.. I should sleep back." said, and he closed his eyes. But no matter how hard he tried back asleep, he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about his nightmare. He was scared: maybe gonna happen with him? He didn't know really.

The next morning, James was so exhausted. He was not very able to keep his eyes open, and he chuffed very very slowly at the yard. He have to pull a goods train, but he was so tired.

" Here are your freight James" said Thomas when he pushed his trucks behind James.. But the red engine didn't move.

" James?" asked Thomas worriedly, and went ahead a little bit. "James!" shouted. He saw that his friend alseep.

So, Thomas blew his whistle. "JAMES!"

"W-w-what is that?" he woke up suddenly. "Oh, hello Thomas!" he yawned "Where are my trucks to pull?"

" You've already coupled up to it. But are you okay? You look quite tired" asked Thomas.

"Oh, yeeah-yees. I'm fine. But I have to goin'! See you later" said, blew his whistle, and slowly puffed away. But the little tank engine wasn't sure to he was alright.

At the way on the mainline, James puffed so slowly. he felt his wheels so heavy each wheelturn. It was hard to keep his eyes open, and he yawned by seconds. Suddenly he saw a station.

" _Oh, I stop here to get some rest"_ he thought. So, he did that. But when he shut his eyes, he fell asleep. At the station. Where people waiting for Thomas.

Thomas chuffed happly towards the station, whe he saw something strange in front of him.

"Huh? What's that?" he raised his eyebrows, and switch onto the other track. When he puffed closer, he saw the sleeping James. So, he blew his whistle.

" AAAH! WHAT TH HE- oh… Hello Thomas! What do you doing here?"

" I can ask you that too! Why don't you bring that at Brendam Docs? You're late!"

" Oh, no! I think I'm falling asleep." said worriedly James.

" But James, why do you fall asleep while you work? Didn't you sleep at night?"

" Uuhm… Not really.. I had a nightmare.. And I could't sleep back" James looked down.

" And what was the dream?" asked curiously the tank engine.

" Well, I was on a carneval, where I was the main atraction. I looked so silly: I looked a clown. It was a coconut in my two "hands" and one in my funnel.. And everybody try to throw them.. Even the Fat Controller was there… I felt myself so useless.. I'm afraid It will be happen once. "

" But James, it's not true! You're a Really Useful Engine, and you'll be, and you're a great friend" encorage his friend Thomas " Just a nightmare, nothing more" smiled.

"Really? Thanks Thomas" smiled a little James, and he chuffed away.

In his way on Brendham Docs, he still felt tired, but he was happy too. "Hmm maybe Thomas right."

Just then, he saw Edward who stand with his cargo.

" Edward?" James stopped. " What happened?"

" My safety valve is broken, and I couldn't bring this goods train to Brendham" said Edward sadly.

" I can help you! I'm on my way to Brendham too!" said James with smile on his face.

"Really? But you look a little bit tired, don't you?"

"Noo, I'm fine" so, he coupled up to the train. No it was quite heavy, and James wasn't his a good mood too, but he didn't give up. He didn't wanna upset his friend. Slowly, but finally reached his destination. Maybe it was late, but he didn't mind: he could help Edward. At the Brendam Docs, he told the manager about Edward, who called help.

That night in the Sheds, the Fat Controller came to his engines. James was worried. He knew that what he will say.

" James" he began, but he didn't sound crossly " I know what happened that day, and you run lately with the freight, but it was so kind to help your friend, even you was so tired. I sent Edward to the Steamworks to fix him. And you James, you're a Really Useful Engine." said, and left.

James felt very proud and happy.

" See? I told you that the Fat Controlle doesn't wanna send you a carneval! You're too Really Useful" chuckled Thomas.

" Yes, you're right" chuckled James too.

Soon the engines were sleeping. That night, James didn't have any nightmare, he was sleeping deeply with a small smile on his face.


End file.
